1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns a surgical drape for reducing contamination at an incision site during surgery. More particularly, it is concerned with a surgical drape and method for making a surgical incision which provides for covering the incision site with a sheet and adhering the sheet in covering relationship to the incision site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One principal concern of all surgeons is the need for maximum cleanliness and sterilization in the operating area. Since the discoveries of Joseph Lister, increasing attention has been devoted to the ensuring that, to the maximum extent possible, surgical instruments and operating room equipment and personnel are sterile. To this end, surgical personnel wear sterile gowns and gloves, use masks to avoid contamination of the surgical site, and wash thoroughly prior to surgery. These precautions extend to both human and veterinary surgery.
In addition to these efforts, surgical personnel attempt to isolate the incision site from contamination from the patient. The human or animal patient typically receives an application of a topical antiseptic scrub at the incision site in order to kill organisms which might enter the open wound. In addition, clean linens and drapes are used to cover the surrounding body tissue to limit contamination at the wound site.
More recently, surgical drapes have been developed which provide added features. A hip drape developed by the Missouri Bone and Joint Clinic in Saint Louis, Mo. has been offerred by Microtek Medical, Inc. which includes a clear viewing panel creating an anesthesia screen permitting visual communication between the anesthesiologist and the surgical team. Another surgical drape is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,236 to Glassman which includes a base drape including an opening for receiving a human limb therethrough and a detachable incise drape for wrapping around and enclosing the operable portion of the limb.
These drapes have distinct advantages over conventional linen sheets, but may be difficult to handle. For example, the Glassman drape requires separation of the incise drape and wrapping around the incision. It is desirable to avoid the need to separate a sheet and wrap the same around a limb, especially for broken limbs, and in any event to limit contact with the patent's skin. Moreover, wrinkles and the like are inevitable in attempting to wrap a sheet of material in adhesion to conform to an irregular surface such as a limb.
Accordingly, there has developed a need for a surgical drape which presents enhanced ease of application and isolation to a surgical site.